1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional computer system usually includes a lot of connectors in a computer case. The installation of the connectors in the computer case usually involves the use of screws. An electronic device, such as a disk drive, connects to a connector. A receiving opening is defined in the disk drive corresponding to the connector. The connector may go out of alignment over time and/or after repeated use. It will then become difficult to use.